Cómo entender a Noiz
by Matryoshkah
Summary: Noiz no es una persona fácil de comprender. Koujaku lo sabe más que nadie. Drabble, BL.
1. Chapter 1

No estoy muy segura de como surgió esto, pero lo escribí en un momento de aburrimiento. Lo único que puedo acotar para complementar este drabble es que está narrado por Koujaku. Pareja: Koujaku x Noiz.

_Disclaimer: DMMd pertenece a Nitro+chiral_

* * *

**Cómo entender a Noiz.**

_Por Koujaku._

* * *

Noiz es el típico chico kuudere, masoquista, algo sádico y muy directo, del cual sólo puedes sentir dos cosas: odio o amor.

Si no odias a Noiz, probablemente estés enamorado de él, o sientes cierta atracción hacia él.

* * *

Si quieres congeniar con Noiz lo principal es entenderlo. Cuando logras entender su forma de comunicarse, entonces lograrás congeniar con él.

El problema es que entenderlo no es tarea fácil ya que suele usar cierta psicología para conversar sobre un tema determinado. Ejemplo:

—No te quiero ver. —En realidad significa «Te apuñalaré si te vas».

—No hay problema. —En realidad quiere decir «Si sigues coqueteando con ella, te apuñalaré».

—No importa. —Significa «Si no te disculpas, no me verás en una semana».

—No te preocupes. —Significa que debes preocuparte, y mucho.

—Está bien. —Significa que todo está mal.

—Está haciendo frío. —Quiere decir «Abrázame».

—Te odio. —Significa lo contrario.

—Koujaku, no tengo sueño. —Es sinónimo de «Quiero follar, ahora».

* * *

Noiz es probablemente el chico más problemático que he conocido. A él le excitan cosas que a la gente común normalmente le aterrarían. Le gusta el dolor, las peleas, y los piercings. Sobre todo los piercings. Tiene un maldito piercings por todo su cuerpo, y cuando digo por todo su cuerpo, es por todo.

* * *

Cuando lo hago molestar, él desaparece por una semana, y luego regresa como si nada hubiese sucedido. Lo peor del caso es que casi nunca puedo saber cuándo está o no está enojado puesto que siempre tiene el mismo jodido gesto en su cara. Su gesto enojado no tiene muchas diferencias con el que coloca cuando está feliz o cuando está excitado. Últimamente he podido detectar que sube un poco su labio superior cuando está enojado, pero ningún otro aspecto suele aparecer.

* * *

Una de las ventajas es que Noiz es un mocoso fácil de complacer. Con cualquier cosa que coma es feliz, así sea un asco. Si quieres hacerlo feliz, dale algo dulce. También se queda completamente dormido cuando le toco el cabello.

* * *

Es tan conciso y directo que a veces duele. Si quieres hablar con él, prepárate para escuchar unas cuantas verdades sobre ti y todos tus fallos. Es probable que quieras golpearlo y al final terminen lanzándose puños y patadas.

Hay veces en los que quiero asesinarlo. Sacarle los intestinos y colgármelos en el cuello como adorno hawaiano. Pero luego se me pasa cuando me dice «disculpa» con su voz sosegada.

* * *

Puede no parecerlo, pero Noiz es un chico muy apasionado. Apasionado en todo el amplio sentido de la palabra. Cuando quiere algo, no descansa hasta obtenerlo. Ya no me sorprende que, de un momento a otro, me dé un puñetazo en la cara o un beso en la boca sólo porque le provocó.

* * *

Fue un verdadero problema cuando llegó la hora de decidir quién sería el uke y el seme de la relación. Por supuesto que Noiz quería ser el seme. Me costó trabajo hacerle entender que tenía todas las cualidades para ser el uke, pero lo bueno es que Noiz es muy fácil de influenciar. De todas forma él mismo terminó declarándose uke ya que le encanta sentir el dolor… ya sabes a lo que me refiero.

Eso sí; Noiz tarda una eternidad en correrse. Cuando ya yo voy por el cuarto round, él aún no ha acabado ni el primero.

* * *

Pero al final, una vez que aprendes a convivir con él, su compañía se torna muy amena. Incluso a veces lo extraño.

Aunque no lo aparente, él es una persona muy detallista. Sabe exactamente cuando estoy enojado o incomodado por algo. Puede tener el gesto más frío que haya visto en mi vida, pero en el fondo, se preocupa mucho por las personas que le importan.

* * *

Fin.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorpresas**

_"¿Qué rayos sucedió para que tú y Noiz terminaron siendo amantes?"_

Una pregunta curiosa que conlleva al comienzo de un relato entretenido.

Pues todo comenzó al final de un día que había sido muy ajetreado. Finalmente había llegado a mi pedacito de espacio privado, mi casa, donde podía relajar mi mente del estrés diario y donde tenía la certeza de que nadie me molestaría.

Me desvestí y sin una sola prenda en mi cuerpo me dirigí al baño. Sumido en mis pensamientos había olvidado incluso tomar una toalla, pero pequeño detalle me trajo de vuelta al mundo real.

—¿Eh? ¿Qué demonios es esto? —Gruñí.

Un líquido viscoso se había quedado adherido a mis pies. Cuando alzarlo para ver aquello que había pisado, noté que era un líquido rojo.

—¿Sangre?

No me llevo mucho notar el camino de sangre que conducía hasta el baño, cosa que me hizo fruncir el ceño pronunciadamente.

Tomé la katana que, por casualidad, había dejado el día anterior en la puerta del baño, y cautelosamente revisé el interior.

A primera vista no había nada de extraño. Pero si te fijabas con detenimiento, el rastro de sangre que manchaba atrozmente la madera de MI precioso baño se dirigía hasta la bañera. El interior, en lugar de agua, estaba ocupado por la silueta en posición fetal de cierto individuo rubio que, por desgracia, conocía muy bien.

—¡¿Qué se supone que es esto?! —Exclamé desvainando mi katana. La ira brotaba de mis entrañas. Realmente sentí la necesidad de matarlo— ¡Mi bañera está toda sucia! Maldito mocoso, me las vas a pagar.

Obviamente le presté más importancia al hecho de que MI bañera, el único lugar donde podía relajarse amenamente, ahora estaba cubierta por un charco de sangre que, para colmo, pertenecía a semejante sujeto.

…Pero ciertamente era algo curioso que Noiz mantuviese un gesto tranquilo, sereno, inmutable, como si estuviese descansando cómodamente, como si esa bizarra herida que atravesaba su pecho y parte de su hombro, y esa aterradora hemorragia, no existiesen.

—Que escándalo, viejo. —Fueron las primeras palabras de Noiz, quien me miró y dirigió una mano a su frente—. Me duele la cabeza, ¿Qué tal si le bajas el volumen?

—Me vale mierda que te estés muriendo. Vete ahora mismo de mi casa o terminaré el trabajo que dejó inconcluso la persona que te hirió.

—*Cof*Cof*Coff*Coff* Calla- *Cof-coff* te…

Justo cuando estaba a punto de blandir mi katana, Noiz comenzó a toser sangre. Mirándolo con más detalle, Noiz lucía realmente mal, estaba más pálido de lo común, y su mirada estaba casi apagada, como si fuese a perder todo rastro de vida en cualquier momento.

—Tch. —chasqueé la lengua. No podía dejar que ese mocoso muera allí—. Oe, mocoso, ¿puedes levantarte?

—…

—¿Ya te moriste? —Pregunté al no obtener respuestas por parte de ese niño—. Hey… al menos ten la decencia de morirte en un callejón. No invadas las casas de las personas sólo para morirte después.

—No me mates tan a la ligera, viejo maldito. —Noiz respondió, mostrando señales de vida. Estaba bastante débil, pero se las había arreglado para apretar firmemente la herida en su pecho, así que la pérdida de sangre había disminuido lo suficiente como para mantenerlo consciente.

Volví a colocarme la misma yukata y regresé al baño momentos después, esta vez con un botiquín de emergencia.

Luego de limpiarle la herida y colocarle algunos vendajes, pensé seriamente en dejar a Noiz durmiendo en esa bañera. Pero hacía demasiado frío, así que lo llevé a mi habitación…

—Demonios, usurpas mi baño y ahora también invades mi cama… ¿No hiere esto de alguna manera tu orgullo?

—Cállate —Respondió Noiz, colocando una mano en su frente—. Eres ruidoso, vete. Ya te dije que me duele la cabeza, bastardo.

—Tch, deberías tomar más en cuenta esa herida en tu pecho. Aunque, es extraño, ¿no se supone que a ti nunca te dan dolores de cabeza?

—…zzzzz….

—Ugh, el maldito se durmió. O quizás está fingiendo, claro, nadie puede dormirse tan rápido, hace un segundo estaba despotricando. No, más importante… ¡Se durmió en mi cama! Debería lanzarlo a la calle y dejarlo morir.

Mientras me quejaba a voz alta, dirigí la mirada hacia el rostro durmiente de Noiz. Ese niño siempre cargaba una mirada indiferente que te hacía querer mandarle a volar todos esos pircings de un golpe, pero parecía una persona distinta cuando dormía, su gesto se teñía de suavidad y… una hilera de baba sobresalía de la comisura de sus labios.

—Pfff —Kuojaku reprimió una carcajada.

Ese niño se había dormido sin quitarse el maldito gorro. ¿Nunca se lo quitaba? Viajé mis pensamientos y me rendí al intentar recordar a ese niño sin ese infantil gorro. Viéndolo detalladamente, pude detallar que el flequillo de Noiz estaba un poco más largo, quizás si se lo cortaba un poco, se vería mejor.

El flequillo casi le llegaba a los parpados.

—Esto es malo. Quiero cortarlo…

Al día siguiente Noiz no se dio cuenta de que su flequillo ahora tenía cierta longitud menos.

—Me peleé con un maldito.

Noiz explicó aquello con el ceño fruncido. Al siguiente segundo, su mirada volvió a relajarse mientras llevaba a su boca una taza de café.

Suspiré, derrotado.

—Lo entiendo. ¡Ah, sí! Lo entiendo todo, fuiste completamente explícito, puntual, preciso y conciso, así que, ¿Por qué razón no te entendería? —Solté con extremo sarcasmo. Hablar con ese niño era casi como preguntarle algo a la pared.

Luego de cuatro días, Noiz ya se había recuperado lo suficiente como para teclear a la velocidad de la luz en su computador portátil, así que pensé que al menos merecía una explicación de lo que le había sucedido. Sin embargo, después de preocuparme por él durante 4 días, comprarle antibióticos y gasas, y faltar al trabajo por 2 días, lo único que recibí de Noiz fue un pobre "te debo esta" y la anterior vaga explicación.

—Ah, sí, recuerdo que el maldito con el que me peleé se parecía mucho a ti. —Dijo Noiz de repente, dejando la taza de café en la mesa.

—¿A mí?

—Sí, de hecho al principio pensé que eras tú —Noiz frunció nuevamente el ceño. Al parecer le guardaba un fuerte rencor al sujeto que lo hirió, porque normalmente, incluso cuando está enojado, Noiz no suele demostrarlo en su gesto—. Tenía la misma yukata y el mismo peinado anticuado. En serio, pensé que eras tú.

—Hmm —Me sentí ofendido, pero no le respondí. Al menos agradecía escuchar un poco más de detalle sobre lo ocurrido—. Un momento, no me digas que te peleaste con ese sujeto sólo porque se parecía a mí…

—Sí.

—¿Cómo que "sí"? —Esta vez demostré abiertamente mi enojo tras aquella ofensa—. ¿Es en serio? ¿Tanto me odias que, cuando pensaste que ese tipo era yo, fuiste y le buscaste pelea?

—Sí.

—Fuera de mi casa. —Ya siendo incapaz de compartir la misma mesa que Noiz, me levanté y apunté hacia la puerta mientras le dedicaba una fuerte mirada. Por supuesto, ese niño ni se movió. Vagamente se llevó la taza de café a la boca y luego lanzó un bostezo como queriendo decir "me la suda tus palabras, viejo de mierda".

Gruñí al ser ignorado de esa forma.

—Ah, pero en serio que ese maldito se parecía a ti —Otra vez Noiz hizo énfasis en aquel detalle—. Te estaba imitando.

—¿Imitando?

—Por eso le di su merecido. Pero no sabía que era tan bueno con esa katana.

—Ah, como lo pensé —Retorné a la mesa y aflojé el tenso gesto que se había formado, sustituyéndolo con un gesto de curiosidad—; te hirieron con una katana.

Es decir… este mocoso se enojó con ese sujeto sólo porque me estaba imitando… no me importa que otras personas imiten mi apariencia, ser popular entre las mujeres hace que algunos hombres quieran imitar mi forma de vestir para atraerlas también. La verdad que no me importa. Pero parece que a este niño le enoja que otras personas me imiten.

Eh…

Anda. ¿Debería sentirme alagado?

—Y como tu casa estaba cerca… —Noiz se encogió de hombros.

Como mi casa estaba cerca del lugar donde lo hirieron, rompió una de mis ventanas (fruncí el ceño al recordar esa catástrofe) y se metió a mi bañera cual perro lamiéndose las heridas después de una pelea.

—Es decir, que si te hubiesen herido estado cerca de la casa de Aoba… ¿Te hubieses refugiado en su baño?

—Supongo —Noiz respondió con toda normalidad, como si aquello fuese lo más coherente—. Después de todo, entrar en la casa de ese rarito es fácil, tú sabes, antes incluso me he colado en su habitación del segundo piso.

—"Rarito" dices… los nombres de las personas existen por algo, ¿sabías? —Reproché nuevamente aquel mal hábito que tenía Noiz de referirse a las personas de forma grosera. Por algún motivo, mi regaño le hizo hacer una mueca de disgusto.

—Cierra el pico, enchapado a la antigua. Por cierto, ¿No has dejado desatendido por mucho tiempo a tu harem en la peluquería? Creo que eres más productivo allá. —Mientras lo decía, Noiz apuntó a la puerta con su mano.

—Maldito, ¿me estas corriendo de mi propia casa? ¿Quieres una herida en el otro hombro?

—Oe… Koujaku —Por primera vez en todo este tiempo, Noiz me llamó por mi nombre, lo que me hizo sentir extrañamente emocionado—. No dejes que nadie te imite. Jamás. De lo contrario, lo mataré. —indicó seriamente, eliminando el tono burlón que había tenido hace un momento.

Quedé sorprendido. Realmente me sorprendió que Noiz se sintiera tan irritado por algo que ni siquiera a mí me molesta. Tiempo después descubrí sus razones, pero incluso en ese momento, tampoco quise reprocharle algo. De hecho, hasta me llegó a parecer tierna esa nueva fase de él.

Y a partir de ese día (más específicamente de _esa noche_), la relación entre ese mocoso y yo se hizo más cercana.

Fin


End file.
